YOU X BIAS GOT7
by 33jamie33
Summary: Hanya kisah romance antara youngjae dan yeoja chingu nya, lalu tiba tiba jackson menjadi nyamuk diantara mereka :[ . . this is my re-upload story from wattpad account, just wanna share here hehe ngomong ngomong, nanti akan aku berencana untuk upload lebih banyak story, karena pada numpuk di lepi hehe have fun and enjoy my story ,


**Youngjae Girlfriend as You : Like Jackson**

"Youngjae-ah~"panggilku,ia memutar balik tubuhnya dengan ekspresi datar

"nde?"kulihat raut wajahnya Nampak bingung

"mengapa kau tersenyum lebar seperti itu?"lanjutnya,kutundukkan kepala seraya berjalan mendekat padanya.

"gumawo~"ucapku sambil mengangkat kepala memandang wajahnya setelah sampai beberapa centi pada dada bidangnya.

"for what?"

"kau semakin lucu jika berbicara bahasa inggris….hihihi"

"aku serius… untuk apa kau berterima kasih padaku?"tatapnya dalam pada mataku yang membalas tatapan yang tak dapat kuartikan.

"karena…eiy,jangan terlalu serius young~…"

Chuu~

Omongan ku terhenti saat ia tiba tiba mengecup bibirku yang pertama kalinya ia menciumku,meski singkat.

"katakan sekarang juga,atau aku akan melakukan lebih dari ini…"kuhiraukan perkataannya,otakku masih memproses kejadian yang terjadi seper-sekian detik itu.

"aku tau kau gugup….sekarang bicaralah…"sesaat ia memutuskan obrolannya dan langsung menyambar punggungku,membuatku terdorong kedalam pelukannya,hangat,kepalaku miring kekanan,bisa kurasakan degupan jantungnya yang tidak teratur.

"karena…karena tidak terlalu melakukan sexy dance saat di Weekly Idol tadi…."bisa kurasakan ia menahan tawanya dan terkekeh kecil.

"jadi,kau berterima kasih hanya untuk itu?"

"emmm.."angguk ku.

"sebenarnya,aku tidak nyaman untuk melakukan sexy dance,apalagi setelah kejadian ugly dance itu…aku benar benar kehilangan mood…"gelengnya,seperti membuang jauh-jauh kenangan lama.

"ya,aku tau,bahkan selama beberapa hari kau terus memainkan tuts piano dengan salah,apakah ugly dance itu yang kau fikirkan?"angguknya,sepertinya ia mengingat itu,kurasa kan pelukannya semakin erat.

"sudahlah,kau sudah bekerja keras dan melakukan yang terbaik untuk ahgase,lagipun itu sudah berlalu…"perlahan kutepuk punggungnya,agar ia merasa lebih baik.

"eiy…. Youngjae-ah,youngjae yeobo,kenapa kalian melakukannya disaat musim panas,apakah tidak panas eoh?"goda Jackson sambil terus berjalan melewati mereka yang tetap diposisi masing-masing.

"hyaa~ uri jacksonie,ini tidak seperti yang kau fikirkan…"teriak youngjae.

"sepertinya dia tidak mendengarmu…"kudorong tubuhnya sedikit menjauh,karena memang benar yang dikatakan Jackson,aku berkeringat dan pengap jika terus-terus an berpelukan dengannya.

"wae?"Tanya nya heran.

"apa kau Serigala tuan!,maksudku bisa bisa nya kamu pakai baju setebal itu dimusim panas….pantas saja julukan itu memang pas untuk mu…. Fasion Terrorist…"kusilangkan kedua tanganku didepan dada seraya mengamati style namjachingu ku ini

"yaak,aku hanya memakai baju ini untuk kenyamanan ku saja,aku tidak suka style,terlalu ribet dan merepotkan…"

"keunde,setelah kuperhatikan baik-baik,sepertinya aku suka kamu apa adanya…"

_Blusshhh…._

'lihatlah,wajahnya mulai memerah,aku suka bagian ini…hihi'

"yongjae yeobo,dan setelah kuperhatikan lagi,kau itu sangat-sangat-sangat mirip dengan Jackson"dia mengalihkan pandangannya dariku,_'aku masih melihat mukamu yang memerah youngjae'_

"cup~cup~,apa kau tersipu terhadap gombalan ku tadi? dan lagi,apa yang membuatku mirip dengan Jackson?"kuraih kedua pipinya dan menuntunnya untuk balas memandang tatapanku.'benar benar kyopta,lihat lagi,meski wajahnya tidak semerah tadi,tapi telinganya tidak bisa menyembunyikan itu….aigoo,kekasihku ini'

"ya,kau itu seperti Jackson,suka berbuat apapun semaumu…"dia melepaskan tangkupan tanganku diwajahnya dan berlalu meninggalkanku.'apakah dia marah,atau menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin memerah?'.kukejar youngjae yang memunggungiku berjalan menjauh.

Ku menggantung pada lengan kirinya dan berjalan beriringan, tidak lupa kutanyai soal tadi.

-END-

ATTENTION!

Story ini hasil imagination ku sendiri.

maaf kalau kalian pernah baca sebelumnya di wattpad,aku hnya ingin share di sini jug hehe

btw, ini cerita oneshoot dan akan banyak lagi ff oneshoot dengan cast yang berbeda pula nanti nya. 


End file.
